Many different configurations of cushions or pillows exist in today's society. Some cushions are used to pad furniture, while others provide comfort to a person lying in a reclined position. Many types of materials have been used to form these cushions. Some of these cushions have incorporated materials or inserts comprising a pleasant aroma. The aroma often provides a therapeutic benefit to the person using the cushion. For instance, certain scents can clear breathing passageways, while others help an individual relax.
Unfortunately, many of the aroma emitting cushions do not have a mechanism for controlling the amount of scent released. Moreover, most of these cushions have the aromatic material positioned within the cushion. This configuration makes it extremely difficult for a user to change the scent or to remove the aromatic material. Additionally, when the aromatic material is positioned within the cushion, the non-scented cushion material often assumes the scent of the aromatic material, thus creating an undesirable condition when a user desires to change or remove the scent.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cushion having an aromatic material supply positioned outside of the boundaries of the cushion. Furthermore, the need exists for a cushion that has a mechanism enabling the user to control the concentration of the scent.